grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodin Alhberg
Lodin Alhberg is the current chief of New Berk and the Hooligan Tribe, as well as the father of Erika Ahlberg. Biogrpahy Early Life Lodin was groomed to become chief at a young age by his father, the previous chief. As a boy he bonded with a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon he named Fire Wing and the two soon became inseparable as partners. Eventually the duties of Chief fell to him and around this time he was married and soon enough his daughter, Erika was born. One day while he and his crew arrived at the Himalayas and there he came across a boy named Doyl, who was around the same age as his daughter who barely survived the avalanche while the rest of his family seemingly did not, refusing to let him stay in an orphanage and brought him back with them to New Berk, going against Viking tradition of keeping outsiders from entering New Berk. At some point when Erika was a grown young woman he happily accepted her decision of becoming a huntress to explore the world and keeping in touch with her village at times. Dragon Sanctuary Upon Team REYN's arrival with two heroes with them, he only appeared getting involved in a brawl until his daughter's call out to him and scolded him along with everybody invovled in the fight to end it. He welcomed the huntsmen and their guests to his house to find out about a mercenary named Van Rook had aquired information of the Hidden World from Bertha The Barbarian. But what startled him more was the sudden emergance of the new Thor and the discovery of the monster that lives on the old Berk was in fact the chief Hiccup, decided to follow the plans Erika has thought of atake his mind from the news and throw in a a celebration on his daughter's return. When accompanied by his wife, Leda during the celebration they discussed of the news he learned from them, explaining how he was merely testing their daughter's will and never doubted the boy would ever betray them. Recalling the memories of the good times, or antics both the men got into. Little uneasy of the subject his wife was about to talk to her about and welcomed his dragon and a Rumblehorn dragon named Stryker. Personality As chief of New Berk, Lodin carried a great many responsibilities that often kept him from being a father to his little girl, more then he would have liked. While being a father and husband, he had to think of the people as well, even forcing him to leave New Berk on missions of trading with outsiders for food supplies and equipment to ensure their people did not fall behind the rest of the world. However, despite being a chief Lodin can mostly act immature and childish when enjoying a good brawl with the villagers, much to his wife and daughter's annoyance. Due to being a father and having natural empathy for children who suffered the pain of being torn from their parents he refused to leave behind children who were in need even going so far as to willingly break traditions to let one live among them. As a Viking he is familiar with the Norse legends and myths such as the Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor and was shocked to discover a new wielder of the hammer was chosen. Relationships Family Erika Ahlberg - Being a father to his daughter while also chief of the tribe, Lodin loved his family much and did his best to shower his daughter with all the love he had for her before his duties pulled him away. Raised her well and admire her traits of a strong warrior and finds nothing wrong of her being a huntress. After bringing back the young Doyle to live with them, he considers it the best idea he ever had, especially he saw how happy the two were together with Erika having a friend her own age to share the joys of childhood with. It is very likely that he's aware of Erika's romantic feelings towards Doyle and tries not to think of it much. Leda Ahlberg - Lodin's wife and chieftess of the tribe, although he loves her deeply he often gets scolded for his childish acts and behaviour which his daughter gets it from. Considers her to be the fiercest woman of the tribe just like their daughter. Allies Doyle Blackwell - An orphaned boy he found at the Himalayas and felt pity for him loosing a family, willingly brought him to New Berk and raised among one of their own and became best friends with his daughter. Trusting him fully and even if been gone for some time as Erika has is uncertain what became of Doyle so far. Upon hearing about his antics reminded him of himself one time, according Leda he was the cause of the influence. It is very likely he is aware of Doyle's feelings for his daughter. Team REYN - As a huntsman team her daughter is part of, Lodin welcomes them to his village and allowed them entry for past deeds. Fire Wing - Lodin's dragon partner since childhood and trust him fully after bonded with the Monstrous Nightmare. Willing to bring him along on trips. Enemies Drago - Fallen - Like all Berkians, Lodin absolutely despises the Fallen with every ounce of hatred for what they've down to his people centuries ago and even more so when he found out what really happened to Hiccup Haddock from being cursed as a stone monster. Bertha - Background Information Lodin Ahlberg is an original character as his character appearance and voice were based on Fergus from Disney's Brave. Trivia *At one time upon their visit to Scotland. Category:Characters Category:Humans